


两个人年轻时的一夜

by xiaosinian



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:38:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosinian/pseuds/xiaosinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan Vanko和Tony Stark年轻时的一次相遇</p>
            </blockquote>





	两个人年轻时的一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 重度ooc有，只看过电影，bug大概也是有的  
> 其实算是拉郎吧，年轻时的米基洛克实在是性感到极致，推荐他的《斗鱼》，颜值巅峰的米基洛克简直苏炸天

Tony是在喝到半醉时才注意到那个男人的——或者说，他直到喝的半醉才发现那个男人在注意他。  
他该警觉起来的，但酒精麻痹了他的大脑，而且那时的他还太年轻了，对危险的感知远远不能和后来相比。  
——都是借口，那只不过是Tony Stark潜藏的自毁倾向在某个特殊的时间点爆发了而已，而就在这时他发现了那个危险又迷人的存在。  
男人留着微长的头发，穿着一条破旧的牛仔裤和简单的白衬衫，坐在酒吧的角落里，靠在墙上手里夹着一根烟，透过烟雾用一双深邃的眼睛看着他。  
在发觉Tony已经注意到了他的时候，男人起身走了出去，Tony喝尽了最后一滴酒，跟了出去。  
他保持着一定距离跌跌撞撞地跟在男人身后，他想这或许是个魔鬼，就像传说中的海妖塞壬一样，引诱着他走向未知的黑暗；也或许是个吸血鬼，会在下一个小巷将尖牙刺进他的脖子，吸干他的血液，再把轻飘飘的尸体扔到垃圾堆旁；现实一点，这可能是个杀人犯，为了他的钱财或只是简单地享受杀人的乐趣，男人会扼住他的脖子，欣赏他窒息的样子。  
更可信的是，这个男人只是想操他。  
无论哪种可能，Tony觉得自己并不在乎，他甚至渴望着那份危险，兴奋的味道在他的喉咙深处蔓延。  
随后他意识到，那只不过是呕吐的感觉。  
他吐在了地上，胃里翻江倒海。他没有吃晚餐，所以吐出来的几乎都是液体，汁液溅在他的鞋上，让他越发恶心，但这一次却吐不出什么了，只能干呕了几声。  
男人听到了声音，回过了头，Tony抬起眼睛，泪眼朦胧地看着对方。男人微微张着嘴，像是有些惊讶，并没有想到Tony会跟过来。他向着Tony走了一步，又停住了，Tony却下意识地后退，没有站稳一屁股坐在了地上。  
男人皱着眉像是在迟疑，站在那里与Tony对视，终于他摇了摇头，露出一个嘲讽的微笑，转身走开。  
Tony爬起来跟了上去，他杂乱的脚步声正好和男人沉稳的步伐相映衬，在空旷的街道上回响。  
他们站在一个廉价宾馆的走廊里，依然保持着一定距离。男人打开了门，站在门口看向十几米之外的Tony，伸出右手扶在门上，避免屋内的风把门重新关上。那是个邀请的姿势，隐晦但足够让Tony理解，走廊的灯光照在男人的脸上，带着一丝幽深莫测的微笑，呈现一种甜美又叛逆的性感。  
Tony接受了邀请。

Tony瘫倒在床上，眼前模模糊糊，男人在房间里走动着，不时传来纸张翻动和箱子开合的声音，他不知道对方在做什么，对自己有什么打算，于是他做了打开局面的人：“你叫什么名字？”  
没有回答，Tony支撑起自己，男人正靠在墙上打量着他，双臂交叉在胸前，手指摩挲着嘴唇，不知道在想些什么。  
“你是哑巴吗？”Tony想要站起来，腿一软就像前面倒去，踉跄了几步扶住了墙，他离男人很近，近得可以闻到对方身上的气息，伏特加的浓烈味道传来，男人白衬衫下的锁骨下方隐约有青黑色的印记。  
“你会说英语吗？”Tony又凑近了一点，男人依然保持着沉默。  
“你想操我吗？”他们贴的更近了，Tony抬起头，看见男人深色的眼睛里有难以捉摸的神色。  
“是的。”终于，男人开口，吻住了他的嘴唇，粗暴如同野兽，带着烈酒的气息将他淹没。他们撕扯着彼此的衣物，Tony听到自己的扣子崩出去的声音，但他的注意力正在被男人的唇舌侵占着，以至于没法顺利地扒下对方的衣服，只能让男人自己动手，而他揽着男人的脊背，摩挲着那结实的肌肉和完美的曲线，感受着那份危险的力量。  
在他们终于赤裸相见时，Tony看清了男人身上的纹身，和身上的伤痕彼此映衬着，他含糊着提出疑问：“黑帮？”  
男人没有回答，他把Tony按向自己身下，带着口音的英语从他的口中吐出：“舔湿它，我没有别的可用。”  
“我以为你们会在阴茎上也纹身。”Tony说着把东西含了进去，他第一次给别人做这个，那东西在嘴里滑动的感觉又激起了他呕吐的反应，他干呕了几声，抬眼看向对方。男人正垂眼看他，甚至没有低头，俯视的神情有几分倨傲，就像在看一个费尽心思讨人喜欢的娼妓。Tony一阵恍惚，强烈的自我厌恶感搅得他阵阵恶心。他把东西吐了出来，站直身体，直视着对方：“直接来吧。”  
男人没有反对，相反有了几分兴致。他让Tony趴在床上，“第一次？”他揉捏着Tony因为紧张而绷紧的臀部，拍打了一下，响亮的声音炸开在Tony脑袋里。男人没等他反驳，就拽走了他正紧紧握着的枕头垫在了他的腹部，他的臀部有了支撑高高翘起，这个姿势让他觉得难堪，就像等着被惩罚的小孩子。  
男人温热的手指抚摸着他的臀缝，轻轻按压他的入口，手掌按揉着他的臀瓣，直到他开始放松自己。突如其来的刺痛让他重新绷紧了臀部，挣扎起来，有力的拍打落在他的屁股上，男人低沉但又轻柔的威胁道：“你不会希望我去拿皮带的，别像个讨打的小孩子一样，Tony Stark。”  
他来不及去想男人知道他是谁这个事实，充满压迫感的声音和屁股上的疼痛让他早就被酒精麻痹了的身体背叛了自己，他觉得浑身酥麻，阴茎开始勃起，再也没法动用全部力量抵制男人的入侵，男人的阴茎一点点的把他打开，那依然很疼，疼痛让他的腰部下沉，臀部高高翘起，他没有意识到这实际上是在迎合对方。但男人发现了，他伸出手握住了Tony的阴茎，沉默了一会儿用力地顶撞了一下，Tony为此发出呻吟。  
“他好像喜欢这个，”男人嘀咕着，像是在思索，“你喜欢别人弄疼你吗，Stark？”  
Tony摇头，但在男人的阴茎退出去的时候，又不由自主地收缩臀部挽留，在几乎全部抽出去时，一个大力的顶撞，男人又深深的操进了他的体内，疼痛和快感一起袭来，Tony的双手疯狂地抓握，撕扯着身下的床单，却被男人抓住了双手反剪在背后，冲撞了起来。  
Tony觉得自己就像大海里的一叶小舟，身边的一切都不在他的掌控之中，他的腰和双手都被紧紧固定住，没有任何逃离的可能，而他的身体也没有逃离的意图，后穴跟随着对方的节奏收缩着，恬不知耻地紧紧包裹着侵入的阴茎，敏感点不断地被摩擦，带来一波又一波的快感浪潮，几乎令他窒息。他张着嘴，却发不出声音，直到男人抽出阴茎扣着他的腰让他翻过身来，他的意识才找回一丝清醒。  
男人跨坐在他的身上，表情有几分疑惑，过了好一会儿，他才意识到自己在哭，男人深色的瞳孔中倒映出他的窘态，他的泪水糊了满脸，有一些呛到了嘴里，溢出咸咸的味道。  
男人伸出手来想把他擦干净一点，他猛地避开了，刚刚触碰到他的脸颊的手指抖动了一下，犹豫着收了回去。  
忽然，他的臀部又挨了一下，他剧烈地哆嗦着，阴茎却翘的更高了，男人皱紧的眉头松开了，脸上带了种终于揭开了难题的孩子气的天真。“哦，你想让我这么对你吗？你想叫我Daddy吗？”男人轻声问道。这让他觉得羞耻，瞪大了眼睛没有答话，但男人的表情没有他想象中的嘲讽，反而带了点怜悯地喟叹：“真可怜，你的父亲已经不在了。”  
男人抬起了他的双腿，这一次的进入轻柔了很多，没有什么痛感了，快感也不像刚刚那样猛烈，只是细微的一点点积聚起来，Tony累了，他已经折腾了一天了，他的意识有点游离，随着每一次动作轻声抽噎。男人温热的手掌握住了他的阴茎，冲撞很用力但不是太粗暴，只是当肉体拍击时臀部还会有一点刺痛，但这不够，他总觉得差了点什么没法到达顶峰，他难耐地扭动着，发出细碎的呻吟，就像睡梦中的小狗一样蹬动着四肢，手指甲不时滑过男人的皮肤，留下不明显的痕迹。  
“Птичка，моя Птичка。”男人轻柔的声音再次传来，就像羽毛滑过一样令他一阵战栗，他射了出来。男人最后顶撞了一下，抽出了阴茎，将精液射在他的穴口，然后躺了下来，Tony最后看见的就是男人嘴角迷人的微笑。  
Tony闭上了眼睛，在昏睡过去之前用最后的意识问道：“你叫什么？”  
黑暗中没有回答。  
Tony第二天早上醒来时，男人已经离开了，没有留下任何信息，就像他的出现一样神秘。Tony再也没有见过他。

“我见过Tony Stark了。”年轻些的男人拿走床头的空酒瓶，对躺在床上的年长者说道。  
“Stark，这个该死的姓氏！”情绪波动让年长者咳嗽起来，“他怎么样？”  
“我没把他怎么样，他还不错……我是说，他现在没什么值得我们注意的，他失去了他的父母，我比他幸运。”  
“但他所拥有的一切本该是你的！”  
“我知道，我知道，”男人柔声劝慰着，“我会夺回来的，如果他没有把自己的一切毁掉的话。”  
年长者把手中的酒瓶放在了一边，翻个身睡了过去，男人帮他盖了床被子，起身走到鸟笼旁逗弄着自己的宠物，白色的小鸟探过头来轻轻啄着他的手指，发出细微的叫声。男人看着眼前的小东西，露出了一个甜美又危险的笑容。  
end


End file.
